Butachlor is very useful for controlling weeds in the presence of growing crops, especially transplanted rice. Application of butachlor to direct-seeded rice at rates necessary to kill or stunt weeds, however, injures the rice plant, slowing growth and development. Accordingly, butachlor cannot be used for controlling weeds in the presence of direct-seeded rice. Obviously, a safening agent consisting of a chemical compound that could be used to treat either the seed of the rice plant, the rice plant locus, or the rice plant ifself, such that a reduction of injury due to application of the herbicide without a corresponding reduction of herbicidal action on the weed, would be quite beneficial.